Breaking free
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Everyone always thought Meowth was the only talking Pokemon, boy were they wrong. Midnight an experiment gone wrong has escaped the laboratory bring everything into utter chaos, not trust Pokemon or human's this Pikachu's world is about to turn upside down when he meets a human named Aden. Can Aden change Midnight's mind about humans?, and save him from others?. OC/OC.


A/N So this is a new one to me lol an evil Pikachu, but i thought it would be a cool drama filled story about love and friendship. Plus

Pikachu has always been my favorite Pokemon, so why not give it a bit of spice then the normal pikachu?.

Summery: Everyone always thought Meowth was the only talking Pokemon, boy were they wrong. Midnight an experiment gone wrong has escaped the laboratory bring everything into utter chaos, not trust Pokemon or human's this Pikachu's world is about to turn upside down when he meets a human named Aden. Can Aden change Midnight's mind about humans?, what happens when others are set out to get this Pikachu?.

It was a rainy down in Virbank city everyone in the small town were in the house for the night, for a storm was blowing. A fierce one to, it had been in the news for the past few days, and it looked to be one hell of a storm. It was only because of that, that no one noticed a stray Pikachu running the streets of Virbank. However if you looked closely there was something strangely different about this said Pokemon, for one Virbank City was in the Unova Regan. And Pikachu's were rare here, especially wild Pokemon. The other strange thing was the color, unlike normal Pikachu's which consisted of a yellow body,red cheeks, black tips on its ears and a longer tail which was used to forge off enemies and use in battle. This Pikachu was Yellow,red cheeks,black ears,black teeth, and a tail. But a very short tail, which was also black. But the most different thing about this Pokemon was...

It could talk.

If anyone had been out on the deserted streets some would say they'd be scared of this Pokemon, after all this Pokemon did strike anger and power. However this particular Pikachu was lucky that night, for no one was outside in this pouring rain. Midnight looked back behind him an unpokemonlike smirk crossing his features, his sharp black teeth glistening in the moonlight. It had taken some hard thinking on the Pokemon's part, but he did it. He finally got out of that hell hole. No doubt the Idiots would go looking for him, as them deemed him there most prized "possession*. There was no way in hell he'd go back there, he'd fight to his last breath for his freedom. He had just gotten out after years of torture, and he wasn't planning on going back.

Ever.

Disgust filtered across the Pokemon's face, to think he had been trapped by Human's. These disgusting Creatures and there need to fight with other Pokemon like him. Although he hadn't been out of the Lab in years, he knew all he needed to about Trainers. To use one's Pokemon against another was truly disgusting.

Running back into a darkened Alley the Pokemon perched on a lone crate, it started to clean itself trying to get its body a little less soaked. The Pokemon's eye's darkened, ears twitching make sure nobody was nearby.

"Stupid human's" the Pokemon muttered angrily, fur bristling Midnight emerged into a smaller crate which was sheltered by the others.

The wood was rotting but it looked large enough for a Pokemon to sleep in, Black tail lighting up Midnight effortlessly slammed the Iron tail into the broken down wood knocking it down. Climbing into the box Midnight spun around three times, before he laid down. Opening one eye irritation crossing it's features, large skwaks coming from a group of Pidove.

"Hey!" Midnight snapped angrily it's cheeks sparking, "can it up there!" Pikachu growled arching it's back.

The Pidove just quieted for a moment before skwaking even louder, eye's twitching Midnight let out a huge Thunderbolt hurling it towards the flock of Pidove. Growling the Pokemon let out another Thunderbolt, when the Pidove finally flew away Midnight snorted in irritation before going back into the crate. Letting out a large yawn, the Pokemon fell asleep.

Unaware of the Black Helicopter scouting the area, in fact the People who had captured Midnight in the first place was Team Galactic.

A/N Well hope you enjoyed my first chapter, the next one should be up sometime soon.


End file.
